<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robin Sees All by puresoulshope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465035">Robin Sees All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope'>puresoulshope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hey, Charlie : The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Robin Buckley, Gay Will Byers, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Happy Will Byers, Ice Cream, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Will Byers Deserves Happiness, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Has a Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin never saw the mystery boy with others before, he did not look like the type they would hang out with. He had a nice, really nice black leather jacket, and dark jeans. His shiny blue eyes were narrowed from grinning. He put a neutral expression on his face when they got close enough to be recognized by Robin, but she was faster than him. She saw it all. </p><p>"What would you like to get, William?" The taller boy spoke with a sophisticated English accent, not something Robin was used to hearing from teenage boys around this area. </p><p> <em>William?</em></p><p>(The Party isn't first ones to know about Will's new boyfriend)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Buckley &amp; Will Byers, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hey, Charlie : The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robin Sees All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Firstly: I hope everyone is alright, please stay safe and take care of yourselves.</p><p>Secondly: Wow, I know. Look at me, posting 2 chapters within the same month, these are truly the end times.</p><p>I know, I know, those of you following the series are waiting for The Party meeting Charlie, but you know, you will get it, no worries, I just thought it would be interesting to introduce Charlie to you guys without him meeting the Party. Just him and our sweet boy Will.</p><p>And Robin. Hehe.</p><p>This idea just sounded too good in my head to be wasted so, this is the fic! </p><p>Thank you tons @lionheart8 for beta reading this, she is awesome as usual &lt;3</p><p>Hope you enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scoops Ahoy was a lot of teens' favorite place in the Starcourt Mall; especially when the weather starts to get warmer and especially when the teens are a couple.</p><p>Robin was used to seeing the teenagers coming to the ice cream shop as a date. With their sex drive on the highway to hell, straight couples were used to sticking their tongues not just to their cones.<br/>
In front of Robin and her ice cream.</p><p>Robin would rather be anywhere in the world right now. Steve was having an off day, he had a concussion the other day, fighting with Hargrove never ended up good for him. Robin stopped looking for logic in the boy’s actions a while ago. He had a good heart, but he was too reckless for his own good, he was losing his brain cells over and-</p><p>Her train of thought stopped when she noticed two boys coming to the parlor. She recognized the shorter one, Will Byers, one of Steve’s adopted tweens. He was usually with his other friends, sneaking to the movie theater from the back corridors, Steve complained every time but he let them anyway. King Steve had a soft spot for little kids, who knew?</p><p>The other boy, on the other hand, was a mystery.</p><p>Robin never saw the mystery boy with others before, he did not look like the type they would hang out with. He had a nice, really nice black leather jacket, and dark jeans. His blue eyes were narrowed from grinning. He put a neutral expression on his face when they got close enough to be recognized by Robin, but she was faster than him. She saw it all. 	</p><p>"What would you like to get, William?" The taller boy spoke with a sophisticated English accent, not something Robin was used to hearing from teenage boys around this area. </p><p> <em> William? </em></p><p>His shiny blue eyes were looking at little Byers' with affection.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, Charlie, you go first."</p><p>"C'mon, you probably have favorite flavors."</p><p> Will smiled shyly at his comment.</p><p>
  <em>What is happening?</em>
</p><p>Robin saw the bowl cut kid smiling a million times before, she saw him laugh with his friends, grinning at their silly jokes. But no, this was a different smile. A smile reserved for only you got a silly crush on someone.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"You two will order something today or what?" Robin finally spoke. Will's eyes grew a little wider, he probably didn't even notice someone was waiting for their order, but when he realized it was Robin who spoke to them, they calmed.</p><p>“One scoop chocolate and one scoop lemon."</p><p>“Same for me."</p><p>The bowl cut laughed at that. "Copycat."</p><p>The English boy spoke again, he had a charisma unmatched to his young size "I trust your taste."</p><p>Robin heard something clicking in her mind. She almost stopped scooping ice cream.</p><p>
  <em>HOLY FUCK he is flirting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He. Is. Flirting. With. Byers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, how old were they? 14? 15?</em>
</p><p>She handed them their cones and waited, waited impatiently to see how they were going to pay.</p><p>Before Will could get his wallet out, the English charmer took some money out of his pocket and handed it to Robin with a smile.</p><p> Will started to resist. “No. No! Robin, don’t take it.”</p><p>“I invited you to hang out.”</p><p>“It was my idea to get ice cream!”</p><p>“Yes, because I said I wanted a snack.”</p><p>They were lucky there wasn’t a line in the parlor.</p><p>“Charlie…”</p><p>Finally. A name. <em>Charlie.</em></p><p>"Please, I insist," Charlie spoke with a low voice, then turned to Robin. “Is it enough?”</p><p>“Yeah.” It wasn’t. Robin didn’t care. She could cover for them. She was more interested in what was happening in front of her eyes rather than money right now.</p><p>
  <em>That boy fucking paid for Will’s ice cream.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, have a good day!” Charlie spoke, and almost- almost took Will’s hand, but he stopped himself, and he held his arm instead. “C’mon William, yours is already melting.”</p><p>Will looked at Charlie. Then Robin. Robin tried so hard not to grin.</p><p> “See you later Bowl Cut.” She said with a neutral voice, she wanted to tease him, but it wasn’t the time. Not yet.</p><p>“See you.” He waved at Robin and they started going in the direction of the RadioShack.<br/>
When they got out of his side, Robin knew it for sure by the way they walked so close to each other.</p><p>
  <em>Those two babies were dating.</em>
</p><p>∞∞∞</p><p>The next time Robin saw Will, it was just him sitting by himself on a table at Scoops Ahoy. He was doodling on a napkin, clearly waiting for someone.</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Will was a good kid. He almost every time thanked Steve when he sneaked them in the movie theatre, he never complained when his order took some time to make, he was far kinder than the boys his age. Wiser. Robin didn’t know how she knew that, she just knew.</p><p>But he was still new to many things. She could tell, it was the first time Will ever got in a relationship. Which was okay, regarding his age, but he wasn’t dating the way the boys his age did… Well, Robin was sure there were a lot of closeted tweens and teens in Hawkins, but it was the first time she caught two of them together, so.</p><p>She was happy for them, truly, she didn’t know each of them very well – Dustin usually hangs out with the most, then Mike and his girlfriend, the redhead and the bandanna kid. Will was the most introverted one of them. But she felt like she could beat someone up for the kid.</p><p>Oh shit. Is this what happened to Steve? This protective instinct? This urge to hurt anyone and everyone who ever laid a hand on the kid?</p><p>
  <em>Is she becoming a mom?</em>
</p><p>A big sister, please, she just could not be a mom. </p><p> </p><p>When the line in front of the parlor cleared, she took her chance to greet the kid. She walked to the table he was sitting on, with a lemon Slurpee on her hand. “Hey Bowl Cut.”</p><p>Will jumped a little at his seat. Why was this boy always on the edge?</p><p>“Hey, Robin.” He said, smiling.</p><p>“Waiting for your new friend?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, his smile suddenly dropped. “He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.”</p><p>“What a prick.” Robin sat next to him. “But I’m sure he has an excuse.”</p><p>“Yeah, it can be hard for him to get out of his house sometimes…”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>A comfortable silence followed their small talk. Robin put the Slurpee at the table, and slit it in front of the boy.</p><p>Will frowned. “I didn’t order that.”</p><p>Robin shrugged. “I know. It’s a congratulations gift. For your first… relationship.”</p><p>Will blinked a few times. Panic and shock filled his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He was clearly lost for words. Robin raised her hand.</p><p>“Calm down buddy. Takes one to know one.”</p><p>Panic slowly vanished from his face, but he was still in shock. Will stayed silent for a while, she patiently waited.</p><p>When he finally had the voice to speak, his tone was so vulnerable “Were we… so obvious?” His eyes suddenly were on his doodle.</p><p>Robin threw her arm around his shoulder. “A little bit. But not enough for someone without a good radar to get it.”</p><p>Will nodded. He drank his Slurpee. “You remembered I like lemon.”</p><p>Robin chuckled. “We’re in the same team, kid. From now on, you can, you know, if you ever need anything –“</p><p>She was shit at this.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said the tension on his shoulders was gone. “But I need to repay you in some way.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I will remind you when the right time comes.” She winked at him, he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Speaking of time- “ Robin saw the Charlie kid walking, no, he was practically running, towards them.</p><p>“Your friend is coming, it’s time for me to gay- I MEAN go. I gotta go.” She looked around to see if anybody from near tables heard anything, but everyone was lost in their little worlds, as always, and nobody but Will caught her little mistake.</p><p>And he was trying so hard not to laugh.</p><p>“See you later Robin.”</p><p>While walking back to her spot, Robin tried so hard not to give him the finger</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you notice any mistakes or have any review to share, positive or negative, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>